This invention relates to a device for determining properties of a medium and to a method for manufacturing such a device.
The use of sound waves for determining properties (e.g the temperature or the composition) of a liquid or gaseous medium is known from the prior art. For example, WO 2008/034878 discloses a device for exciting surface sound waves in a carrier adjacent to the medium to be examined, wherein by means of the surface sound waves physical and/or chemical properties of the medium are determined.